unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagomi Passage (Dawn)
__TOC__ Map description As you return to the sacred Nagomi Passage, you soon realize that your visit to the hazardous Velora Temple has been largely pointless, achieving little more than the passing of time. As dawn breaks over the beautiful land, you make your goal the mining facility you saw during the night. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You start on the stairs you started to climb at the end of the previous level. The stone doors have sealed behind you. Turn the corner ahead and climb the remaining steps. Shortly, you will emerge from the upper temple entrance you saw when you were last at the Nagomi Passage, but it is daylight now. As you step out of the entrance, you will be attacked from the side by a Spinner. Kill it. Go to the right from the entrance for a Nali Healing Fruit which has grown back since you were last here. Re-gain your bearings. To the right, a narrow canyon slopes down the hill. Ahead is the old plank bridge over the old starting canyon. Three UMS drop boxes are on the bridge; go on to the bridge and destroy them for a Combat Assault Rifle, a 50 bullet CAR Clip and a pack of 10 Rockets. Collect the gear but don't go right across the bridge. Instead, return to the temple exit and go down the canyon. At the bottom of the curving canyon you will reach a junction. You can collect a Nali Healing Fruit here. You may remember that the canyon to the right leads to the Skaarj installation - but don't go that way yet, because there's plenty more of the map to explore first. Take a left instead and follow the canyon in that direction - you will pass the view over the large valley to the right. You will slope down past the view to a point where the canyon closes up again. There, watch out for a SkaarjBerserker on guard. Kill the Skaarj and collect the Nali Healing Fruit from near a lamp post to the right. Beyond the lamp post is the box that carried the Assault Vest before. Now, it carries a Dispersion Pistol Powerup. So, go round behind the box and, like before, use the narrow slope of ground leading up the cliff as a way up to on top of the box. Collect the Dispersion Pistol Powerup. Time to move on. Drop off the box and continue along the canyon. Soon you will reach a familiar water pool - drop into the water and open UMS drop boxes there for a pack of 10 Grenades and a pack of 10 Rockets. Then, climb out and continue along to the end of the canyon. There, two Nali Healing Fruit lie behind a stack of boxes. From that location, climb the slope of ground round the end of the canyon to the rock pass above. Expect to meet another SkaarjBerserker coming the other way. At the top, collect the Nali Healing Fruit from near a box then go through the small rock pass there between the boxes, to emerge beyond on the high plateau above the large valley, over the bridge from the temple exit. There's another Nali Healing Fruit by a plant to the right. You'll see a Titan down in the valley; ignore it for now and just go to the left along the long ledge that follows the cliff. Follow the ledge right to the far end of the valley so that you stand at the top of the ramp of ground that slopes down to the valley floor. Now it is time to launch your assault on the Titan. Use your Eightball Gun and UMS Rocket Launcher. Using the ledges and ramp as sniping ground, pummel the Titan continuously until it dies. With a bit of luck you'll have assistance from a group of three Predators on the valley floor who'll attack the Titan and distract it from attacking you. When the Titan is dead, kill any Pack Hunters that have escaped its attacks. Look down into the valley; the ground should be clear now for you to descend the rock ramp and raid the valley floor. Go down the ramp and, like you did before, double back beside the ramp and go behind a stack of boxes for two Nali Healing Fruit. Then, go back up the valley past the temple entrance (which incidentally is now locked). As you ascend the valley from there, you'll find three UMS drop boxes that reveal a Rocket Launcher, a pack of 10 Grenades and a 50 bullet CAR Clip. At the end of the valley, go behind boxes and a rock to the left for a Nali Healing Fruit. Then, head to the right and destroy a pair of UMS drop boxes which reveal a UMS Grenade Launcher and another 50 bullet CAR Clip. Then, when you're done, head back towards the rock ramp. Remember the two Nali Healing Fruit behind the temple entrance should you need them for some reason. Climb the rock ramp and head up the canyon that leaves the valley at the top. Curving round to the right and passing a plant with a Nali Healing Fruit, you'll soon come out in the chasm with the entrance to the Skaarj installation. As you emerge you'll meet a Brute on guard at this end of the area. Kill it, but beware because you'll attract the attention of a large Behemoth guarding the bridge. This must be the guy in charge of the doors, if you believe the log entry you read when you were last here. Descend the ledge to the right and flak-bomb the Behemoth before it can do you any serious harm. You're almost ready to enter the installation now but there are just a couple of loose ends to tie up first. Drop off the ledge into the water at the bottom of the chasm (try not to land on a rock). Head for the center of the pool beneath the bridge, and you will find UMS drop boxes that reveal a 50 bullet CAR Clip and a pack of 10 Grenades. Then, head for the platform to one side of the bridge. Climb out on to the lift and ride it to the top. Once on the bridge, head to the left and approach the entrance to the installation. Go through the doors to exit the level. Intermission The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the installation. The player records a log entry. When the log entry is complete, press Fire to start the next level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The map was set to appear as far as the early Unreal betas. * Nagomi is the only hub level left from the Unreal Beta, and it's not even a true hub map. Gallery (15) Nagomi Passage (dawn) - Unreal RtNP External links and references See also